millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rika/@comment-212.67.156.142-20160213031413
She is pretty badass, I dont have fully CR/SU'd one (or actually only 50cc45), and I kinda consider getting 2nd one - CR / SU isnt worth a lot on unit of her type. Why? Am I crazy? Lets face it - this character isnt great duelist as she cant be healed. Even with her insane stats she will be rekt by stronger enemies. But, I dont use her like duelist-Lancer, but more like Bandit. For someone like me - player with weak sauce heavies/healers (only silvers), getting through some maps can be pain in the ass - especially when videos show Maribel and you have only silvers etc. If your healers are too weak, or your heavies are too weak then you can place Rika to basically have extra 3k hp with 430 armor, to pull ranged unit aggro (Liches or other units with powerfull ranged attacks), and save your heavy when its at ~20%hp. The fact that she cant be healed wont matter, as healers will thanks to it focus on healing your other units, and give you 100% control over your Withdraw. And boy she does this job well. Some could use lancers for this job. Kerry got ~1800hp ~330 armor. Other could use bandits, silver ones got ~2k hp ~200 armor. If you need more armored ones, heavies got ~1800 hp ~330 armor. And she have 3k hp and 440 def. If there is any situation in the guides where your healers arent good enough, you could most likely plant Rika and get out of there this way. She is pretty good for the sniping crucial units as well. If you dont need healer on the back of your duelist, she is doing her job just fine. Sure, she is quite costly, and unlike lancers doesnt Withdraw for 60/70/80%, but she is used in the late most of the times, when UPs arent that important. Most of the YT guides dont use all team slots most of the times, so I can see how I could run 2 or maybe even 3 of them in the extra slots if the situation gets dire, with Liches or other super heavy characters running around the map, healers not being able to heal all the damage, random unit getting through your formation due to non-planned last second Withdrawal of tank etc., and in situations like this Rika seems to pull her weigh. I dont need another rogue, another lancer. Even changing silver heavy for the gold heavy doesnt seem to change that much - 370 def vs 400 def. Marginal upgrade. Pretty much same with archers, witches etc. I dont think that having unit a-bit-stronger would change the outcome of many G-level maps (well, maybe except healers as they are big deal), but when you try to squeeze the 3-star of hard map, lack other event units, lack strong healers, etc. Rika seems to give you a chance stabilize. And that is what I feel I need. I dont need to "kill other maps even harder", I need unit that I can pull off when I lose all my hope of 3-starring, or strugle on the map. And for me (3 healers, 2 heavies, 2 lancers, 4 archers, 3-5 witches, 2 rogues, 1 bandit at the 100%aff50cc50+) she seems to bring to the table something I lack - something that let me get past black/plat/golden heavies, lancers, healers roadblock in the guides. If you have decent base of 100%50cc40+ silvers, and have one copy of Rika that you havent tried out yet then I strongly recomment you trying her - but you have to know how to use her more than any other generic units, but when she works, her imba stats can really help you out. The way ranged enemies targeting works make placing her at the right time really makes her a great support-tank type. Her skill when is not great, in theory you could use her at the back line purely for her skill if you lack ranged DPS - when compared with the guide. With 100% information about the waves, enemy pathing etc. you can do some magic with her. She may not be such badass as Princess Karma or Maribel, but she is IMO definetly top tier of event units, especialy for freemium / newer players. Both rune fencers, ninja, and other witch/mage crap we got from events pales when compared to her. Lynn was pretty good, but for the other part of the spectrum - to stop rushes, rather than to give your team a late game push, bring a bunch of hp and def to the party. Am I crazy, or have you used Rika well as well? When looking at her as the unit her "Cannot be healed" at the first glance looks like a total unit-killer most of the time, but I feel that she is great when you are being overrun and your healers cant handle the pressure. Just place, tank ~5k damage, withdraw kind of unit. Any thoughts?